nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Uranus
Uranus (天王星) is a planet type Celestial and a major character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Uranus has pale skin with very large, round glasses and dark green pupils. They have somewhat messy turquoise hair tied in what appears to be braids, reaching around the shoulders, with orange ball shaped ties. They are wearing a white dress shirt, what appears to be a teal waistcoat with a darker toned rim, a teal pleated skirt with another darker rim and a short orange necktie. They have mismatched dark green socks, one being higher than the other, and teal shoes with white ankles, orange buttons at either side and turquoise soles. They are also wearing a large pointed witches hat, other images have shown when not wearing the hat, Uranus has a large curled ahoge on their head. In their official art they can be seen carrying a large spiked flask filled with an unspecified orange liquid. Older illustrations show them with orange bows in place of the circular hair ties and necktie. Personality Uranus is described as being "the smartest idiot you will ever meet". Immature, nonsensical, silly, egotistical, unpredictable with a loud and weird nature. Illustrations also show them to be quite peppy and optimistic. Not much else is known about their personality. Background Uranus is stated to be the top scientist in the galaxy, having the highest IQ and efficiency at their work. They are also the sibling to fellow planet Neptune, who they seem to spend a lot of time with. Not much else is known about them so far. Relationships Uranus is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Neptune Neptune has a sibling-like relationship with Uranus. It is implied they are on very good terms, saying they are usually around each other or joined at the hip. Though not much else is known about their relationship. Pyo has stated "They spend lot of time drawing and writing together, thinking of things and roleplay games. A lot of fantasy things they enjoy doing together. All kinds of things!" They are also mentioned to have seen Neptune's eyes. Mercury Though in their relations, they are not been shown to interact as of yet and it is unclear how their relationship is. Satsuki Serizawa Though in their relations, they are not been shown to interact as of yet and it is unclear how their relationship is. Basis Uranus is a personification of the planet Uranus. Uranus (from the Latin name "Ūranus" for the Greek god Οὐρανός) is the seventh planet from the Sun. It has the third-largest planetary radius and fourth-largest planetary mass in the Solar System. Uranus is similar in composition to Neptune, and both have bulk chemical compositions which differ from that of the larger gas giants Jupiter and Saturn. For this reason, scientists often classify Uranus and Neptune as "ice giants" to distinguish them from the gas giants. Uranus' atmosphere is similar to Jupiter's and Saturn's in its primary composition of hydrogen and helium, but it contains more "ices" such as water, ammonia, and methane, along with traces of other hydrocarbons. It is the coldest planetary atmosphere in the Solar System, with a minimum temperature of 49 K (−224 °C; −371 °F), and has a complex, layered cloud structure with water thought to make up the lowest clouds and methane the uppermost layer of clouds. The interior of Uranus is mainly composed of ices and rock. Quotes * "Magic is just science we can't explain yet." - Uranus' official profile * "So the Sun, bird Jesus and a goat all walk into a bar..." - Uranus trying to perfect the art of jokes. Trivia * Uranus's Japanese name Tennōsei (天王星) means "sky king planet". * Uranus' birthday is March 13th as stated on their Uchinokomato.me page. The same date the planet Uranus was discovered on March 13th, 1781. * Pyo has stated in a Curiouscat response that the round shape of Uranus' witch hat is a subtle representation of the faint planetary ring present around Uranus. * Uranus apparently has 20/20 vision, but wears glasses just because they want to. * In a Curiouscat response, Pyo said Uranus would be the most likely to butter a piece of toast on both sides and eat it with their hands. * In a Curiouscat response, Pyo said Uranus would be likely to come in second place in a game of Monopoly "because they are sneaky and knows how to mess with people.". * Uranus' favorite science is stated to be chemistry. * Uranus' favorite hobby is stated to be playing video games. * They apparently appear to drink beer, or something in a beer glass, as seen in one image. * Uranus wearing a witch hat as well as having a green-centric color scheme may be a reference to the timezone Greenwich mean time (GMT) or the University of Greenwich, linking to their high IQ. Gallery Uranus.png|Old portrait 59726977_p0.png Dd4iaks-f66da701-2c22-4567-b958-1c4a984e4bba.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Uranus on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 06b934558b41ea9b47111a1cd4748b75.png|A concept for Uranus' present design? e06feba4c79f94788856fc1442bfeb2e.png f2a817be051a4b7ae52b3140e955ce64.png a526307b6282c7227ab8a55d003a9c1a.png 3daa3a8345f63cf689822587027e7317.png fa74817c82a96810a42bffdfdcbeb5c7.png 5ba33eaa88f473769f8d1375364736f0.png|Old preview for the Stress mini-comic B0330690006804878ae6b3039b228fbe.png 44fa07760c4dd95f26c3ac56e1970342.png Poster.png Castanett.png 4f3f445b288cffdb57c249da50f5da57.png De3439c9e600cd65ebb3734191e11ae4.png 9e11da4a4c95af1adf30511840dad121.png Stress Mini-Comic Stress4.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/uranus.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113929 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Witches Category:Solar Emissary